SPEAK
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Sam was at a party at Valerie's house. She was raped by Dash but she won't tell anyone what happened. Danny is going out with Valerie and noone will talk to Sam. DXV beginning, DXS at the end
1. The Hospital

Summary: Sam's heart is broken because Danny starts going out with Valerie. She goes to Valerie's party with Danny but while she is there she is raped by Dash. Everyone is mad at her because she hurt Dash. Will she tell anyone what happened that night or will the memory be enough to kill her. I got the idea for this story after reading the book and watching the movie SPEAK. Not the exact same but based on that story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the movie/book SPEAK.

Flashback

"Nurse! We need an IV here! Connect her up to the heart monitor! Anything that will help her! Stay awake kid STAY AWAKE! We need an oxygen mask and x-rays. Where's that nurse with the IV!"  
_  
'I hear the_ _doctor yelling at me to stay awake but I just can't. Too much has been going on for me to stay concious. I want to die. I'm Sam Manson and at a party I was raped by Dash Baxter. _

You probably want to know what had me have to come to this hospital for huh? Well, I ran out of the party and Danny was mad at me for it. I went to apoligize today and I did. He started to

accept it, but then when he asked why I ran I couldn't tell him. He got mad at me screaming that I didn't trust him and he "accidently" set off his ghostly wail causing me to hit a building and

be knocked unconcious. And that's how I ended up here in the hospital.' Sam now is unconcious and the doctors and nurses that are around her are bewildered as to how she got in the condition that

she currently is in. A doctor by the name of Dr.Rick Studwell(Fairly Oddparents) went out of the room she was in to tell the people who were waiting in the waiting room for her.

Danny, Tucker, Mr and Mrs Manson, Mr and Mrs Foley, Mr and Mrs Fenton, Jazz, and Valerie were all out there. Danny brought her there, he told his family and Valerie what happened excluding the

Ghostly Wail part. He called Tucker who was at his grandmother's house what happened and he and his family came to the hospital. He called Mr and Mrs Manson and they rushed to the hospital as

fast as they posibly could. When Danny saw the doctor comming, he was the first to rush up to the doctor to ask how she was. "How is she? Is she going to be okay? Whats wrong with her?" Danny asked.

The doctor replied,"Well, I have bad news and good news. The bad news, she is currently unconcious, lost a lot of blood, has broken her spine,neck, and tail bone. The good news is that she should wake

up soon. We have her on oxygen masks, IV, and a heart monitor." With that said, the doctor walked away. '_I can't believe I did that to her. She came to apoligize and I yell at her. If she dies its all my _

fault.' Danny thought.

Danny, and everyone who was there then went to talk to her. Since she was in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) they were only allowed to go in groups of two at a time to see her. Mr and Mrs Manson went

first seeing as she is their daughter. After ten minutes they came out with Mrs Manson crying. Next Mr and Mrs Foley went and after five minutes came out with Mrs Foley crying. Next Mr and Mrs Fenton

went in for only two minutes and Mrs Fenton comming out crying. Then Jazz and Valerie went leaving Tucker and Danny to go last. After about ten minutes they went in. Valerie and Jazz were both crying

when they came out. They went in and Sam was awakening. "Tucker? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your grandmother's house?" Sam asked in a croaking type of voice. Tucker replied,

"Yeah but Danny called me saying that you were in the hospital, and me and my parents came straight here. Danny told me what happened with his ghostly wail.(glaring scathingly at Danny) Are you okay?"

Then it was Sam's turn to glare. "Sorry. Standard question."Tucker said. They then were interupted with Danny clearing his throat as to signal that he was right there. Sam sighed and said, "What do you want

Fenton?" Danny was surprised because the only person wh o called him Fenton was Dash. "You do know that I brought you here right. May I ask you something? Why did you run from the party?"

Sam was shocked that as soon as she woke up, Danny asked her about the party. Sam was furious. "The party? THE PARTY! I am in the hospital and all you care about is the party! Danny, you are an

insensitive, selfish, egotistic jerk! I can't believe that I ever liked you let alone was friends with you! Yet all you care about is the stupid party! I'm never going to tell you what happened because 1.) You

would brush it off as nothing but you wouldn't if it happened to Valerie! And 2.) You wouldn't care! Now leave before I yell for my parents to get a restraining order on you!" She finished her yelling with

tears in her eyes and Danny had tears in his too. He couldn't take it anymore so he left. Tucker was about to leave when Sam said for him to wait.

"Tucker wait. I need to tell you something. Can you promise me that you won't tell Danny, your parents, or the police what I'm about to tell you?" Sam asked. Tucker nodded his head. What they didn't

know was that Danny had heard her ask Tucker to wait and ask him to promise not to tell anyone about what she was about to tell Tucker. So he went invisable and went into her hospital room. "Okay.

Look realize that when I went to Danny's house I was going to tell him what happened at the party that caused me to run out of it. I didn't because we were yelling at eachother. At the party, Dash told me I

was sexy and he was trying to hit on me. I kicked him and dumped punch on his head. Danny pulled me aside and told me to at least try to behave. I agreed and went out into Valerie's backyard. Dash then

came up behind me trying to hit on me again. Since Danny told me to behave and not cause a scene, I went along with Dash. We talked and then he started to make out with me. While we were making out,

he asked me if I wanted to...you know. I said no but he made me do it anyway. He took me to his car and did it. He covered my mouth and I tried to scream for help. When he was done, he left and went

back to the party. He...he raped me. I screamed for about five minutes to let all of the pain out. So, I ran through her house to the front door to leave. Danny saw me and got up to go after me because I was

making a scene. He chased me for a block and he was screaming 'Sam Stop!' While I was screaming 'Dash Stay Away From Me!' I then realized it was Danny but I didn't want to talk to him. So I ran home

and took a bath so I would look normal if my parents came home and asked why I looked the way I did. That happened yesterday. Today, I went over to Danny's house to apoligize. He accepted it until he

asked why I ran. I said I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him why because...because I couldn't face telling him. I'm telling you so you understand about what happened. Anyways, He starts yelling at me saying

that I don't trust him then he unleashed his Ghostly Wail by accident. I was knocked hard against the building across the street from his house which turned to rubble when I hit. After he realized what he had

done, he brought me to the hospital and here I am."

When she was done, Tucker was in tears. Unknown to them, Danny flew out of there after she told Tucker what happened in tears. "Sam, I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there so you could have at

least had someone to talk to other than Dash. I can't believe Danny used his ghostly wail on you. Thankyou for telling me what happened. I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you

can come to me." Tucker said. Sam told him," Tucker, the only reason that I went to the party was because Danny wanted me to because he's going out with Valerie now. Tucker, please don't abandon me

at school because you are the only friend that I've got now. Please don't leave me." Tucker replied saying," Don't worry. We are best friends. I won't abandon you."

---------Present----------

That was at least a month ago. Things have changed since then. Now I'm going into my sophmore year as an outcast. Our trio was eatten up by rival groups. Danny is apart of the A List and Tucker was

taken by the Techno Geeks. I tried to get into the Goths but even they heard about the party and aren't talking to me. I talk to Tucker but only either online or on the phone. I don't talk to Danny at all but he 

tries to talk to me. This year is going to be different. Very different indeed.

That is the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. Reviews will make me update faster. I'll update tomorrow or later today if this is up on the 27th.

R&R,  
Angelhalo101


	2. The First day

I originally planned to put this story out on June 27th but fanfiction wouldn't let me. Oh well. Now I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the first chapter. I would like to thank passing4insane, Kris5005, dragonham, and Lucky Phantom. By the way this story is like the book and movie Speak.

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or the movie/book Speak or the books characters. Or My Immortal by Evanescence. That is owned by Amy Lee.P.S. Dash may be called IT in some parts of the story.

Sam's P.O.V.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the first day of school and I came with the wrong hair, an outfit that I hate, and a stomach ache. My bus stop is the first stop for the day. Danny, and Tucker are at my bus stop. Danny is on his cell phone  
probably talking to Valerie. Tucker is playing with his PDA as usual. When I show up, they both look at me and look shocked at my outfit. My mom forced me to wear..._color_. My hair is down and straight,  
I'm wearing a light purple short sleave shirt, a purple paisley skirt, and black torn up converses. The shoes are the only thing that I liked because it was black. When we were all at the bus stop, we didn't talk  
to eachother. The silence was unbearable, but the bus came at that moment. Danny and Tucker got on first before me. Danny was at the back where the A' List sit, and Tucker was in the front where the  
Techno Geeks sat. Normally, I'd walk to school, but it was to hot outside to do that. So I just sat in the middle. At the next stop, a girl I never met before got on. She decided to sit with me ofcourse. Her  
name is Heather and she just moved here fromOhio. She was wearing light blue denim overall shorts with a light pink top on, and purple sequined sandals. As people go passed us, they snorted like a pig.

When we got to school, thetaunting I had to endure was horrible. As I walked past Dash and his Jock friends,he leanedtowards me and whispered in my ear," Fresh meat. What I'm just being friendly."  
Yeah, friendly my ass. I had noone to talk to so I decided to talk to that Heather girl again. She seemed friendly. On my way to 1st period, I was stopped by Mr.Lancer for being 7 minutes late to class. I  
got a demerrit. I finally found the class I was looking for. Room 232 Mrs. Hobb, Biology. When I got inside she was assigning lab partners for the year. There was muttering and staring. They were calling  
me "Squealantha Mansqueal". It didn't bother me much, but I just want to scream at them to stop and about what happened.

"Hello and you are?" It was the teacher talking to me. "Um...Sam Manson." I replied back. "Welcome to Biology 1. Now your lab partner is...umm let's see...oh yes...here it is...your lab partner is  
David Petrakis." I was told. Second period I have Lancer. My English teacher is out of shape and tries to act cool. I call him Fatso. All of my classes have been bad. Even though I don't like Lancer, I like to  
write. I can hear Danny behind me laughing about a joke that someone in the A' List made. It's most likely about me. They usually are. I can feel Danny staring at me but I won't turn around. All through class,  
I was getting notes passed to me from people on the A' List but I won't accept them. Their probably all saying that I am a squealer or something. Third period was not as bad but I had this class with IT and  
Paulina. At least Danny isn't in this class. Tucker is with me in this class. We're taking Algebra 2. IT keeps making snide comments about me all throughout class. Next period I have lunch. I go through the  
lunch line and as soon as I walk out, someone thinks its funny to throw mashed patatoes at my shirt. As soon as that happens, people in the cafeteria were screaming 'Oink' at me as I left the room. For the rest of the period, I go into the bathroom to get the mashed patatoes off of my shirt.

My next class I have gym. Gym should be illegal. It is so embarrassing. Even though I'm the best at gym, it's still was humiliating. We were playing dodge ball today and everyone was ganging up on me. I lost terribly for my team. After gym I have chorus. The teacher wanted each of us to sing a song that defined us and to have us test for what section would be best for us. Paulina of course did the song "Popular"  
from the musical Wicked. When it was my turn, I did a song calledUnderstandingby Evanescence.

The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you Releases life in me In our mutual shame we hide our eyes To blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are Please don't be afraid when the darkness fades away The dawn will break the silence, screaming at our hearts My love for you still grows, this I do for you Before I try to fight the truth my final time Can't wash it all away Can't wish it all away Can't cry it all away Can't scratch it all away Lying beside you listening to you breathe The light that flows inside of you, burns inside of me Hold and speak to me of love without a sound Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you Cast me not away, say you'll be with me For I know I cannot bear it all alone Can't fight it all away Can't hope it all away Can't scream it all away It just won't fade away Can't wash it all away Can't wish it all away Can't cry it all away Can't scratch it all away

Can't fight it all away Can't hope it all away Can't scream it all away It just won't fade away

Because I'm dieing if you do  
Because I'm dieing if you do  
Because I'm dieing if you do  
Because I'm dieing if you do  
Because I'm dieing if you do

I did it with the high notes in the background too which surprised everyone. When I was done, there was silence then I here applause from the teacher. Then everyone started to applaud. Even though they were mad at me they still clapped . My next class was social studies with some dude named Mr.Neck. He seems really mean. This class I have with both Tucker and Danny. I really am going to like this. During class a thought came to my mind.  
_'How long would it take for people to realize if I just stopped talking?'_ I as of then decided to not talk but I will talk to teachers and my parents so they don't get suspicious. My last class of the day is Art. This class I also have with  
both Danny and Tucker. But I also have it with Paulina, Valerie, Star, Kwan, and Dash/ IT. The class is taught by Mr.Freeman. Mr.Freeman is a tall guy with shoulder length blonde hair that he has pulled into a ponytail, a bright  
yellow shirt under a black blazer, and has on black pants.

"Welcome to art, the only class where you'll find your soul if you dare. Don't ask me how to draw a face. Ask me to help you find the wind. " As soon as he said that, people's eyebrows were shooting up. Everyone was thinking  
along the lines of, _'Is this guy nuts?' _He then picked up a globe with a hole where Alaska should be. Inside were little pieces of paper where objects like clown or tree were writen on them. Valerie was the one who picked clown.  
"Mr. Freeman, I had a bad experience with a clown when I was little. I don't want to relapse and go back into therapy." Valerie told Mr. Freeman. He replied saying, "Oh well fear is a good place to start with art." When it came to  
my turn, I got tree. "I learned how to draw a tree in the second grade." I said. He replied saying, "Oh really? Well, why don't you show me. Don't worry I won't grade you or anything." He gave me a piece of chalk and told me to go  
up to the board. I went up and people were muttering saying 'It's Mansquealer'. Mr Freeman told them," No commentary please." When I was at the board, I drew the trunk which looked like a rectangle, and then I drew a  
circle on top to be like the leaves. "Well, that's a good start. Let's see how that looks at the end of the year." Mr Freeman said after seeing my "tree".

It was the end of the day and I didn't want to be on the bus. So I walked home. This had to be the worst first day in the history of first days. When I got home, I wasn't surprised to find that my parents were not there. I made my  
way up to my room where I went and took a nap. I woke up to hear my father yelling at my mom. He must have been out drinking again. I looked at the clock and found that it was 7:00 in the evening. My father then came storming  
into my room. I knew he was going to hit me so I prepared for the pain. At 8:30, he was done beating me because he had passed out. I observed that he had given me a black eye, briused arms and legs, and I had belt marks  
all over my body. To make matters worse, it suddenly got cold meaning only one thing. Danny was here and I couldn't hide my briuses. Oh Great. How am I going to explain this?

* * *

How is Sam going to explain this? What if the ghost that is in her room isn't Danny? Those are good questions. But if it is Danny will she tell him what happened at the party? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Review and  
remember no flames! 

Sneak Preview:  
"Sam, how did you get all of those briuses?"  
"Umm...I tripped?"  
"Yeah...I'm real convinced."  
"What do you want Danny?"

What did he come for? You'll find out in the next chapter of SPEAK.

Angelhalo101


	3. Authors note

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 months. I went on vacation, then there was a family emergency, and to top it all off I haven't had internet for the past month but I just got it back. I will update as soon as possible. Also school started so my updates will be spaced a little. If ANYONE has ideas for this story email them to me or put it in a review. Also, if anyone would like to be a beta for this story just ask me. I have to go. I have homework.

Mahaloa!  
Angelhalo101 


	4. One Last Authors Note

**One last authors note **

I am so sorry for not updating in almost three months. A lot has been going on lately. Like school, tests, singing, dance, football games for my step brother, dance team practices, and high school football games for my sister, hanging with my friends, homework, I've just had to much.

You'll be happy to know I think that I have a beta, Summers Rage, and we've been thinking of doing a little construction on this story. It is going by the same plot sort of but we're changing it around. I WILL be working on it this weekend. If the next chapter isn't out by Monday 11/20 you may yell at me.

Also… Go NA!!!!!!!!

Angelhalo101

P.S. if anyone has any ideas for a new penname for me just email me through my profile.


End file.
